Remeberance
by Cantaloupe Zest
Summary: The mysteries surrounding Duchess's past, and the reason for her hateful actions. Oneshot.


**A/N: So, yeah. I don't usually do Fosters stories, though I love the show, and I most likely won't do another Fosters story... But this idea has been swimming around in my head for the longest time, so I decided to write it out, and this is what came of it. Hope you enjoy it! XOX, Pools**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for that little character name - which I might as well not own, since I don't own the words. So I guess I own nothing. **

**Rememberance**

Her Royal Duchess Diamond Persnickety the first, last, and only was not always so "high matanince". Well – no. She was always high matanince. But she wasn't always so spoiled and rude about it. When she'd first arrived at Fosters, she was quite quiet and seemed a little bit sad. People actually _liked_ her. She actually had _friends_. But one morning, Duchess turned on all her friends, went to her room, locked the doors, and demanded all sorts of special treatments. A bigger, private room, all her meals be brought to her, a new dress every day made out of the finest materials, and eventually things like other people opening her eyes for her, pre-gargling her mouth wash, and other little things.

You see, the reason Duchess was brought to Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends was because her child grew bored of her, and created another imaginary friend – The Pretty Princess Amethyst the Finicky, the prime, final, and ultimate. She was far better than Duchess – she was more modern. She was better dressed, had better hair, and was far more royal than Duchess was (everyone knows a Princess outranks a Duchess), and she was in 3D, unlike poor Duchess who was in 2D – this new friend had _depth_ to her. She was simply superior to Duchess in all ways imaginable.

When her creator first brought Duchess to Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, Duchess tried to be understanding. And she was happy enough, temporarily, because her creator bought her new make up and a manicure kit as a parting gift, promising that she would visit a lot. Her creator swore that she was only giving up Duchess because her parents told her she was only allowed one imaginary friend.

So Duchess had a hope inside of her that her creator would visit often, and decided she wouldn't open up her new gifts until her creator came back, so they could give each other manicures and makeovers, like they always did.

A week passed, and Duchess reasoned that perhaps her creator was swamped with homework from school. Another week passed, and Duchess reasoned that perhaps her creator was busy with family. (She worried that there had been an emergency.) Another week passed, and Duchess reasoned that perhaps her creator was on vacation – her family was known for spur-of-the-moment vacations to anywhere in the world. Then a month passed, and Duchess reasoned that her creator had forgotten her.

One day, Duchess was sitting in her usual chair in the play room (the one that faced the window, so she could always see who was walking by), when she saw something that she wished she hadn't. Her creator and The Pretty Princess Amethyst the Finicky, the prime, final, and ultimate were going down the street together, laughing happily. They walked by Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends without even looking at it. Duchess turned away from the window. Her creator _had _forgotten her.

That's when Duchess changed. That day she did nothing but insult and criticize everyone in the house, even the friends she had made. She demanded a private room of her own. She didn't leave her room very often – only if there was a potential family (whom she always promptly dismissed) or if she felt the need to insult someone. She made herself the bane of everyone's existence. She made everyone fell nothing but utter loathing and hatred for her.

That way, they would never forget Her Royal Duchess Diamond Persnickety the first, last, and only.

Mac and Bloo wandered down the hallways of the large house, passing Duchess's room. Her door was open a small crack, and the two boys simply could not resist the urge to peek inside.

"_Whoa_." Bloo said, "Why does _she _get such a big room?"

"I wonder what those packages are," Mac said absently. Bloo looked where Mac was looking. On Duchess's desk, there were two small, unopened packages.

"Probably something stupid and girly."

"Did you ever wonder if maybe, once, Duchess was nice?" Mac asked.

"What are you doing? Get away from my room! You stupid _idiots_!" Duchess shouted, as she came barreling down the hallway. She ran into her room and slammed the door in their faces.

"…Never mind."


End file.
